


Momma Finds Out Some Stuff

by Kylo_ist_immer_mein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylo_ist_immer_mein/pseuds/Kylo_ist_immer_mein
Summary: How I hope 12x01 goes. I feel some of you can agree with me .





	

Dean walked out of the forest and looked across the road at a ditch. A woman with blonde hair stood there looking frantically around.  
“Momma?” Dean croaked.  
“Wh-who are you?” Mary looked lost and scared.  
“It’s me, Dean, your son.” Dean walked towards her, hesitant, then slowly lifted up his arms and wrapped them around her, “Momma, how is this possible? You’re supposed to be dead. The fire, the yellow-eyed demon, what?”  
“No, I was putting my four-year-old son and six-month baby to sleep, not ten minutes ago. How did I get here?” Mary shoved Dean away, and tried to run into the forest.  
Dean grabbed her arm, “Mary Winchester, married John Winchester, had two sons, Dean and Sam, grew up in the family business as a hunter, vowed to never let her children live that way, but so John tried and raised us that way anyways. You died thirty-three years ago, and I’m not sure why you are here now. But I will protect you, I know how to get us somewhere safe, granted it’s untraditional, but ay, it works.”  
Mary yanked her arm out of Dean’s grip but didn’t move. It was obvious she took up a fighting stance.  
Dean looked up at the sky, “Cas, hey man, yeah didn’t die so that’s cool I guess, Chuck and Amara solved their problems and let me go. So why don’t you flap your angel wings down here and pick me up? Zap me around like old times sake.”  
“Who are you talking to?” Mary whispered.  
“Angel in a trench coat and uh, my uh,” Dean was cut off with a whoosh of wings.  
“Dean!” Cas said in an excited growl, and wrapped him in a tight bear hug, “That last goodbye wasn’t even close enough to last for eternity.”  
Cas looked up over Dean’s shoulder and saw Mary, “But your mother is dead,” Cas let Dean go and walked towards Mary, “Your mother is dead.” He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a pure silver flask.  
“Is that really necessary Cas?” Dean held up an arm as to stop him.  
“Did you test her?” When Dean shook his head Cas put the flask in Mary’s hand, “Drink it or so help me Chuck, I will send you back where ever you-”  
“Cas! Don’t speak to her that way!” Dean yelled  
“No, it’s fine, you both obviously know the signs of demons and things.” Mary tipped her head back and took a swig. There was no burning or smoking coming from Mary, “Did I pass your test?” Mary was gaining more confidence as the minutes passed.  
“Yes you did,” Cas growled, “I assume you have questions so I’m going to show you a slideshow of memories from the past thirty-three years. It’s going to seem like a lot but it will help.”   
Cas places two fingers on her forehead and watched as Mary’s eyes rolled back into her head.  
“Cas? Are you going to show her us?” Dean asked resting his head on Cas’ shoulder.  
“Do you want me to?”  
“No, I would rather tell her in person.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist placing a kiss on his neck.  
“You know it seems surreal that you were supposed to die two hours ago. I would’ve broken you out of hell. Or at least get visitation rights from Crowley.” Cas placed his free arm on Dean’s face, stroking Dean’s cheek with his thumb.  
Mary started to twitch.  
“She’s coming back now Dean,” Cas grunted taking his fingers off her head.  
Dean pulled Mary into his arms, “C’mon Momma, let’s go home.”   
Cas grabbed onto both of their arms and whooshed them to the bunker.   
Mary looked around the room with an old light up war table in the middle. “What is this place?”  
“The Men of Letters bunker. Kinda like a hunter’s ground zero.” Dean led Mary down into a door filled hallway and opened one of the doors. “Here’s your room. We’ll let you see Sam in the morning. He’s out with Crowley right now.”  
Dean went to hug Mary, but she stopped him and grabbed his face looking deep into his eyes, “Where did my baby four year old go? You look like you’ve had a rough life. There’s no more innocence in your eyes, and it pains me that I couldn’t have prevented that.” she kissed him on the forehead and hugged him tight. “Goodnight my baby, you too Cas.”   
Dean looked at the door that Mary just shut before turning to Cas, “C’mon, let's go to bed.”   
In their room, Cas grabbed Dean and kissed him like it was the first time, “I can’t live my life without you. No more I’m the hero, I’m going by myself. Me and you forever.”  
“Okay, Cas.” Dean leaned back into Cas and kissed him again.  
The door opened as Cas was lifting Dean’s shirt over his head and covering his freckled shoulders in kisses.  
“Dean, where’s the, oh, OH, so sorry, god let me just go.” Mary tried to back out the door.  
“No, Momma, come back. I want you to meet my boyfriend Cas. This doesn’t upset you does it?” Dean looked at his mother worried thinking he was going to get a John response.  
“No, I’ve always been open to it. I just want to know how you two met.” Mary sat on Dean bed patting the blankets beside her.  
“Well,” Cas started, “It was when this dumbass got himself stuck in hell.”


End file.
